User blog:Alanomaly/Alanomaly Rap Battles - Question vs L Lawliet
Holy fuck, man. It's been like... Since February I think. And now we're finally back with an ACTUAL battle instead of a bonus battle. Though, there is another bonus battle coming up, it's only a bonus battle because it's using two people I've already used, but yeah. In any case, we're here with what is the first battle in god knows how many months *cough*seven*cough*. I can't say for sure if this will end the hiatus entirely, but at least I finally have something new to show off. This battle featurese DC's Question battling Death Note's L Lawliet. Detectives and shits. Yeah. Also, I'm no longer using beats. I've never really been good at keeping my lyrics to the tune of a beat, so this makes it easier on me. Special thanks to Avvy for looking over this battle in its earlier stages. Lyrics |-|Battle= ALANOMALY RAP BATTLES VS BEGIN Question My sources tell me of a young detective, Plotted against Kira, he was self elective, Nearly there, but then his heart went defective, In the way of progress, his death was naturally selective! Here's a tip that would've helped in your task: You should've scrapped the computer and wore a mask! I wear a strapping blue suit, and I'm rapping true to A young enigma with Super Saiyan hair and thoughts turned blue! L Lawliet One of the greatest minds in the comics, but your rhymes lack toughness, You may be a member of the League, Vic, but I am Justice! I do believe this Slender fiend's words are fully bluntness, You're going easy on me, Sage, more formidable would be the Huntress! Masked detective vigilante? I believe I've heard that one before. The Bat of Hub City, I conclude there's no originality anymore. Piece together a shoddy argument like Illuminati Confirmed, I'll use my intellect to state the Question should have never returned. Question It's the Return of the Question, I'm bringing Mysterious Suspense, Stuck looking at one possibility, your Light-bulb blocking out common sense! L Lawliet You seem to be neglecting the fact I considered other suspects, Solving the mystery of my victory? I prefer challenges to be complex. Question Am I supposed to believe such a slouched individual is this confident? You had Kira in your palm, but let him free, how incompetent! L Lawliet And you run yourself ragged, I Question your detective Authority. Letting your girl do all the fighting, your win's in the minority. Question I've discovered secrets upon secrets, consider yourself no exception, When it comes to wits and words, my Vic-tory is the only thing I don't Question! L Lawliet Secrets? Like the aglets? I think you'll find I'm more sinister. It's a sweet success for me, I'll write your Death as a Note in my finisher. |-|Rap Meanings= Question My sources tell me of a young detective, (Being a conspiracy theorist, the Question has several anonymous sources where he gets his information from in order to draw conclusions. In this case, he has his sources tell him about L.) Plotted against Kira, he was self elective, (In ''Death Note, L was the opponent of "Kira," the alias given to Light Yagami by the public when the anonymous killings started. L put himself in charge of stopping Light.)'' Nearly there, but then his heart went defective, (Question makes a pun on the words nearly and Near. L had almost defeated Light, several times, in fact. To prevent himself from being caught, Light had tricked Rem, a Shinigami and owner of the Death Note that Misa had, into killing L. This is also a reference to the default death caused by a Death Note, which is a heart attack. Near is the name of one of L's successors, and was ultimately the one to defeat Light.) In the way of progress, his death was naturally selective! (L several times got in the way of Light being able to successfully use the Death note, such as chaining himself to Light to keep an eye on him. Those killed by Kira are directly selected, either being criminals, or people who get in his way. This is also a pun on evolution through natural selection, survival of the fittest.) Here's a tip that would've helped in your task: (Question is going to tell L something that would have helped him defeat Light.) You should've scrapped the computer and wore a mask! (L hid his identity using a computer screen and a voice modifier. Question hides his identity using a blank mask and hairspray. The user of a Death Note must have an image of a person's face in their mind when killing them as well as knowing their whole name. Question is stating that, had L worn a mask when confronting Light and kept his identity secret, he would've have succeeded in defeating him. L had also revealed himself to Light to try to see if it phased him, testing to see if he was Kira.) I wear a strapping blue suit, and I'm rapping true to (Question's outfit consists of a blue and yellow tuxedo and blue fedora.) A young enigma with Super Saiyan hair and thoughts turned blue! (Continuing from the previous line, Question compares his more formal appearance to the polar opposite style of L. L's voice actor, Alessandro Juliani, describes L as an enigma, and L had died at age 25. L's hair spikes up from his head, similar to the hair of Super Saiyans in the ''Dragonball franchise. Whenever characters in Death Note are thinking, their thoughts are heard by the audience, and their hair turns a different color. In the case of L, his hair turns blue. "Thoughts turned blue," might also reference how blue is associated with sadness, and at first glance, L seems like a depressed individual.)'' L Lawliet One of the greatest minds in the comics, but your rhymes lack toughness, (Question is one of the smartest members of DC comics, which L admits. However, despite his great mind, L says that Question wasn't able to come up with words to hurt L.) You may be a member of the League, Vic, but I am Justice! (Question is a member of the Justice League. Vic is the real name of Question. L saying his real name implies that he already knows the identity of Question, proving his skills as a detective. A quote said by both L and Light is "I. Am. Justice!" when referring to stopping the other. L makes a pun on this line as well as the Justice League.) I do believe this Slender fiend's words are fully bluntness, (Question has similarities to the creepypasta character, Slenderman, in that both are faceless and wear suits. Slenderman was also used as a hint to this battle. L calls Question a fiend, as there were rumors of Question showing up in Season 5 of the show, ''Arrow, as a villain. L once again calls out Question on not affecting him with words.)'' You're going easy on me, Sage, more formidable would be the Huntress! (L once again proves his status as a detective by saying Question's last name, Sage. He also says that Huntress, another member of the Justice League and Question's love interest, would be a better opponent to face than Question.) Masked detective vigilante? I believe I've heard that one before. (Question is a masked detective and vigilante by night. L brings this up as a similarity to another member of the League, Batman.) The Bat of Hub City, I conclude there's no originality anymore. (L continues to compare Question to Batman by calling him the Bat of Hub City, parodying the "Bat of Gotham" title of Batman. Hub City is the home of Question. L accuses Question of being unoriginal due to him being similar to Batman.) Piece together a shoddy argument like Illuminati Confirmed, (Question is a conspiracy theorist more than anything else. Conspiracies are parodied on the internet by "Illuminati Confirmed" videos, usually including purposely loose arguments that state a topic is the Illuminati. This also references ''Question Authority, in which Question mentions a magic bullet created by Illuminati Mystics.)'' I'll use my intellect to state the Question should have never returned. (Continuing from his statement on conspiracy theories, L compares his own intellect to that of the Question. He makes a reference to ''Return of the Question, the first installment of Mysterious Suspense. He says that Question should have never returned.)'' Question It's the Return of the Question, I'm bringing Mysterious Suspense, (Question starts his second verse by directly replying to L's final line by referencing ''Return of the Question. This also references the fact he's returned to rapping in the battle.)'' Stuck looking at one possibility, your Light-bulb blocking out common sense! (After L determined Light was Kira, he continued to believe so for quite some time. Question believes that this prevents L from looking at any other possibility. Question also makes a pun on lightbulb and Light. In many forms of media, when someone has an idea, it is expressed through a lightbulb above the head.) L Lawliet You seem to be neglecting the fact I considered other suspects, (L considered other suspects for being Kira, which contradicts what Question said. L says Question is purposefully neglecting to say this.) Solving the mystery of my victory? I prefer challenges to be complex. (L says that there's no mystery that he'll win, and prefers to deal with complex situations.) Question Am I supposed to believe such a slouched individual is this confident? (Confidence is often associated with standing up tall. L slouches, which Question calls him out on, saying he's not truly confident with his theories.) You had Kira in your palm, but let him free, how incompetent! (L had Light locked up in a cell, by Light's wishes. Light had done this to get L off his trail, having set up kills to happen during the time Light was locked up, and had forfeited ownership of Ryuk's Death Note to forget his experience with it, which caused L to no longer believe Light was Kira, and let him out of the cell. Question says that this is a sign of incompetence.) L Lawliet And you run yourself ragged, I Question your detective Authority. (L makes a reference to ''Question Authority, an episode of Justice League Unlimitied focused on Question and Huntress. In the episode, Question learned about the truth between Lex Luthor and CADMIS, driving him slightly mad, and running himself to be sloppily dressed and his hair matted, contradicting his usual style. L also is making a pun on the episode title, saying he questions Question's authenticity, also being a pun on Question's name.)'' Letting your girl do all the fighting, your win's in the minority. (In the beginning of ''Question Authority, Question is gathering the data on Lex Luthor and CADMIS, while Huntress was fighting everyone trying to stop them. L says that this is laziness on Question's part. Question defeated the final guard, which is the only guard he fought, whereas Huntress defeated several guards, leaving Question in the minority. This may also reference the voting system in rap battles.)'' Question I've discovered secrets upon secrets, consider yourself no exception, (Being a conspiracy theorist, Question discovers things meant to be secret, such as government cover ups. He says that any secret L has is no secret to him.) When it comes to wits and words, my Vic-tory is the only thing I don't Question! (Rap battles consists of witty comments and wording. Wording is also important in questioning those involved in conspiracies. Question says that, due to his skill of wording, his victory is inevitable. He makes a pun on his real name, Vic, and his superhero name, Question.) L Lawliet Secrets? Like the aglets? I think you'll find I'm more sinister. (L questions the secrets Question brought up. In ''Question Authority, Question mentioned that the aglet, the plastic tip of a shoe lace, has a sinister purpose. L then says Question will consider L more sinister than that.)'' It's a sweet success for me, I'll write your Death as a Note in my finisher. (L considers his victory to be sweet, referencing the fact he eats sweets whilst working. He then references writing down a name in the Death Note to kill, or finish, them off.) Poll Who Won? Question L Lawliet Hint(s) to the Next Battle Ankh.jpg Tenth Doctor .png Hints Explained *Conspiracy Board: Question is a conspiracy theorist. He also has one of these in his room. *Black Notebook: The Death Note is a black notebook. *Slenderman: Slenderman and Question are both faceless and wear suits. *Question Mark: Question. Duh. *Aela the Huntress: Question's love interest is named the Huntress. *Mask: Question wears a mask. (Stretching the hint a bit, but, in Son of the Mask, the main character gets red hair when he puts on the mask, and Question's natural hair color is red.) *Watchtower: Most if not all members of the Justice League have residence in the Watchtower, Question included. Category:Blog posts